


A Deals a Deal

by dopeysolo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In Honor of Haley, Kidnapping, Mentions of Rape, New Girl in the BAU, New York City, No Hotch No Watch, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Reader-Insert, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is from NY who is a FBI agent. She makes a deal with the devil which leads her to getting hurt. The reader is offered a unique position where she meets up with the BAU. Her deal comes back to haunt her and the team must work together to help her and the victims. Will her and Aaron be able to make it work?  Will her deal with the devil cost her the ultimate price?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well-Wishers

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Thomas Gibson's character, Aaron Hotchner who also happens to my favorite on the show- this is a short story about the eventual romance of the reader and Hotch. #NoHotchNoWatch

You walk into your familiar office surrounded by familiar people. Every one smiles, some don’t even try to hide their pitiful glances and some flat out ask. “You’re so brave! Can I see them?” one ‘well wisher’ says. “If I was you, I would be milking this injury for all the time off and recommendations” another co-worker says. You nod politely and make your way back to your office to avoid any more ‘well-wishers’ and curious glances. You sat down in a huff and stare out your window. You loved New York; it’s been your home, your oasis and love for years. You loved the people, you loved the hustle and bustle, and you loved that after a late night case it still felt like daylight. How could you possibly leave a place like this? 

Your thoughts were interrupted by your co-worker/friend, Sarah. “Hate to interrupt your obvious zoning out but we caught a case”. You took a deep breath and smiled. Sarah was by your side through out the whole recovery. She knew the extent of your injuries and was very protective of ‘well-wishers’ but she also knew you had to face them on your own so she tried to give you some distance. As the two of you walked to the ‘war room’ she started in, “So, whom do I have to beat today? Did Patty say something stupid again? How about Dennis? He always seems to manage to say something?” You laugh at your friend and shake your head, “Let’s forget about them and focus on the case. I’m anxious to get back to normal”. She nods and you walk in to the room for the briefing. 

Your unit chief just got in and called for everyone to sit down. She looked around and smiled at you. She was one of the rare ‘well-wishers’ that actually meant well. There was no morbid curiosity, nothing, just sincerity. She was also the one to warn you about people saying inappropriate and stupid things. She said, “Until you go through something like this, you would never believe the amount of stupidity people can spew out of their mouths”. You chuckled at that memory and looked around the room. “Welcome back Agent y/n. I’m sure I speak for every one that we are all anxious to get you back to work”. She smiled at you and continued. 

“We’ve been chasing the unsub, ‘Mr. April’ for a couple months and we’ve finally caught a break. Every one… eyes on BAU Agent Rossi.” With that, a distinguished older man walked in. No introduction was needed, every FBI agent knows who the man is and every eye was in fact on Agent Rossi. He looked around the room, smiling and for a brief moment you thought he looked directly at you. You got out your small notebook and listened intently. He looked at your unit chief and then out to group, “you guys did an excellent job detailing this case”. You smirked at that, leave it to a profiler to establish rapport with the team before he completely demolishes your make shift ‘profile’. 

This time he did look straight at you, “Agent y/n would you mind bringing me up to speed.” You were confused considering you knew Agent Rossi read the report but either way you agreed. You stood up and said, “Mr. April as he calls himself, is a serial rapist, we know of 8 rapes but we’re sure there are more. He breaks into their homes, usually late at night or early morning. He forces his victims to shower afterwards to reduce physical evidence, and threatens to kill them if they left the shower before half and hour had passed. To avoid identification, he attacks and rapes his victims from behind, ensuring that they would only get a glimpse of him. In three instances, he video taped his victims and threatened to publish the tape on the Internet or give it to their friends and families if they reported the crime.” You sat down and looked up at him. He nodded and looked around, “Ok, hearing the facts of the case what do you think his personality is like?” Hands shot up around the room. You looked at your unit chief and observed. “Why doesn’t he just give his profile, what’s with the lecture?” you thought. You listened in on some of your co-workers spilling out their theories. They seemed more concerned with impressing the famous agent then getting their theories right. 

You unit chief spoke up, “Agent y/n, any theories?” You glanced at her and frowned. You looked at Sarah and she gave you an encouraging nod. “His crimes mirror, a serial rapist named Benny Sela.” Agent Rossi smirked at that, “Right Agent y/n. Go on”. You continued, “Not many people know of Benny Sela considering his crimes took place years ago and in Israel but he is still pretty notorious. So its possible he is not from the states. Also I believe he was raised extremely isolated who came from a broken home. He might have some sort of physical deformity that is why he is insistent that the women never look at him. Most rapists like to see the fear in their victims’ eyes but he doesn’t.” You looked around the room to see your co-workers just staring at you. You furrowed your brow but looked up at your unit chief and Sarah grinning like idiots. You turned to Agent Rossi and he smirked, “I’m inclined to agree with Agent y/n”. The unit chief turned to Sarah and instructed, “Ok, from our list of suspects, take out people from the states and men with no sort of physical deformity.” You heard Sarah, typing away and quickly a picture of a man was on the TV screen. Your unit chief spoke up, “Ok, pack up Agent y/n and Agent Dennis, the rest of you do some research on this guy. We’re going to have a chat with him.” 

You and Dennis stood up and he glanced at you, “You sure you’re up for this?” You glared at Dennis, “Of course I’m up for this. Are you up for this?” He scoffed at you; “I’m not the one who just got out of the hospital after letting some maniac attack me?” You stepped forward, “Is that what you think happened?” Before anything else could escalate, your unit chief intervenes, “Every thing ok here agents?” You glared at Dennis, “Yes, chief”. He nodded and turned away from you. You sighed and looked at her, “Is this how its going to be?” She shrugged, “try not to let dumbass comments deter you” You nodded and Agent Rossi joined in, “That was some good work Agent y/n.” You blushed under his compliment. “I’d like to join you, if that’s ok boss?” Your unit chief blushed at his question. You smiled as you thought; “Agent Rossi sure has a way with women” 

You quickly pulled up to his brownstone. It was a semi-isolated street considering it was NYC and not a lot of people seem to be home. Your unit chief opened her door when the first shot was fired. She quickly closed the door and called for back up. She turned, “Ok, Agent y/n and Dennis try to get out and go behind the house. Agent Rossi and I will draw his fire”. With that you started to move, you pulled on your vest and checked your gun. Looking at Dennis you noticed his hesitation. “Um ma’am, I rather have either you or Agent Rossi back me up”. You mouth dropped at his statement. Your unit chief turned to glare at Agent Dennis. He quickly stammered under her scrutiny, “it’s just that, I’m not sure she’s up for it, she’s delicate” Your eyes about bugged out of your head at his words. The tense situation was broken up when another shot was fired. Before you knew it, Agent Rossi was climbing in the back seat. “Agent Dennis, you and your unit chief draw his fire while Agent y/n and I get in the back. I mean, if you’re up for it?” Agent Dennis grimaced at Agent Rossi’s words. You nodded at him and opened the back door slightly while waiting for your chief’s go ahead. When shots began, you and Rossi ran. 

Surprisingly, you two were able to get in the back door and find him facing the window. The unsub turned and smiled at you. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing. Under different circumstances you and I would have a lot of fun”. You didn’t let his words bother you as you and Rossi approached him. You watched as Rossi lowered his gun, you didn’t let your gun drop but watched in amazement as Rossi approached the man and began to talk. Before long, the unsub was on the ground and you were cuffing him. Patrol officers taking him away. You took a deep breath and smiled. Agent Rossi came up to you and patted you on the back, “Nice job Agent y/n”. You really smiled at that. “That was amazing how you talked to him. You really live up to your reputation”. He laughed at that and leaned in, “So do you”. Your eyes shot up but before you could continue you heard Agent Dennis and your unit chief. You glared and excused your self from Agent Rossi. You walked up to Agent Dennis and punch him out, clear out, he was on the floor groaning, “Think I’m delicate now, dumbass?” You stood up and he groaned from the floor, “Unit Chief did you see that?” You turned to apologize to your chief but she said, “I didn’t see anything Agent Dennis, I was speaking to Agent Rossi.” You stared silently at them, as she continued, “Agent Rossi, did you see anything?”. He shook his head, “not a thing, chief”. Agent Dennis glared but got up and left. 

The next few days were filled with paperwork. You came out of your office to get a cup of tea and saw people gathered around talking, they stopped as soon as you emerged which led you to believe one thing, they were talking about you. You shook your head and went to get your cup of tea. When you went into the kitchen you saw none other than Agent Dennis, you smirked at his black and blue face and went about your business. You felt his eyes on you as he said, “Are you going to apologize?” You turned to face him, “Are you going to apologize?” He scoffed at you, “Me? Apologize? why on earth should I apologize? I was just saying what every one else was thinking?” You squinted your eyes at him but your phone interrupted the discussion. You got your tea and made your way to the unit chief. 

You knocked on her door and she motioned you in. She hung up and smiled, “Please close the door Agent y/n”. You did as she instructed and sat down. She looked at you, “I know things are tense here so I have a proposition for you but before I tell you, I want you to listen to a story”. You stayed silent as she continued, “14 years ago, I was working in the LA office. I went on a routine case, and got myself hurt and my partner. I faced the same scrutiny that you’re facing. Even with my partner by side, people were hesitant to work with me. Even after the official report cleared my name, people were bitches.” You sighed at her story, “Did it get better?” you quietly asked. She sadly smiled, “I was transferred here and promoted to unit chief in a matter of months so yeah, I guess you could say it got better. Which leads me to why I called you in. Agent Rossi was here to look at possible recruits. I called him to meet with you in particular. The DC BAU has an opening and they want you”. You sat there silently processing the information as she continued, “I know New York is your home but sometimes you need a fresh start. You did nothing wrong but I wanted to give you the option. Agent Rossi was very impressed and you know how good the DC BAU is”. You sat in her chair, fiddling with your fingers and biting your lip. You looked up, smiled and said, “I’ll take it”.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader settles into DC and meets the team

A week later, you were in DC unpacking your two-bedroom apartment. You had every intention of getting a one bedroom but Sarah insisted you get a two bedroom so she could visit. She came with you to DC and was helping you unpack and settle in. Your first day was three days away so that gave you some time to get acclimated. Rossi called in to check on you and even invited you out to unofficially meet the team. You were hesitant but with Sarah insisting you guys decided to meet them. 

After you took the position, you immediately researched your new team. To say they were intimidating would be an understatement. They were more like a force to be reckoned with. Dr. Reid, a genius holding multiple degrees with an eidetic memory. SSA Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan are amazing profilers with background accreditations up the ying yang. You thought Sarah was a good analyst but she practically squealed when you told her you were going to be working with “The Penelope Garcia”. Of course Agent Rossi had his own dossier and was practically a course in the academy. However, the most intriguing to you was your new unit chief, Aaron Hotchner. He used to be a prosecutor, he is known for his legal mind as well as intimidating demeanor. It’s no secret what happened to his wife and how his world now revolves around his son. You were impressed by their resumes and found it hard to believe that these larger than life profilers wanted you on their team. 

You took a deep breath as you pulled up to Rossi’s beautiful house. Sarah leapt out of the car glancing back at you to come on. You smirked at your friend’s enthusiasm and walked towards the door. You began to knock when the door was thrown opened by a colorful dressed blonde women. She looked at you and smiled, “Agent y/n?” You nodded and she pulled you in to a hug. Sarah beamed as Garcia looked at her. You pulled yourself together and began introductions, “Penelope Garcia meet Sarah McGregor" Garcia smiled, “I’ve heard of you. It’s so nice to meet you.” You thought Sarah would faint, as she stuttered out, “You’ve heard of me?”. You laughed at the sight of two analysts practically fan girling over each other. 

“Baby girl, I thought we agreed to not bombard y/n”. You looked over to see one of the most beautiful men you’ve ever laid eyes on. You smiled as he approached you and heard Garcia say, “YOU agreed my Chocolate thunder however I did not”. You laughed at their interaction as Derek introduced himself. Soon every one was in the foyer laughing and talking. Every one started to make their way to the kitchen when you were face to face with Aaron Hotchner. You looked at him; he was incredibly handsome, stern with a hint of sadness and curiosity. You wanted to hug him but you knew that would be an incredibly weird introduction to your now boss. He held his hand out, “Y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Rossi speaks very highly of you and I look forward to working with you.” You continued to gawk at your boss when you grasped his hand, slightly shaking his hand. You looked down and smile at his large hand encompassing yours. “Sir, thank you so much for this opportunity”. You and Hotch continue to hold your handshake as his smirked, “From what I read, you are an exceptional agent.” You blushed as he gently pulled you forward and whispered, “the team doesn’t know what happened in NY. It’s your story to tell, if you even want to tell it”. You gulped and nodded taking the chance to glance up at him. You bit your bottom lip as you saw his eyes glance towards your lips. “Sweet baby Jesus, he’s my boss, he’s my boss, he’s my boss” you kept chanting in your mind. You heard a throat clear to see Rossi smirking, “dinners ready”. You stepped back, smiled and basically darted into the kitchen while your boss slowly followed. 

Dinner went smoothly and every one got to each other. You occasionally glanced over to watch Hotch interact but tried you’re hardest to focus on getting to know every one not just the extremely sexy brooding man who is your BOSS. You got a chance to talk to every one individually. Reid loved that you spoke multiple languages so you two had an interesting conversation ranging from Italian to Chinese to Spanish. The ladies of the team, told you about their ‘girls outing’. Derek and you talked weapon preferences. Rossi and you exchanged marinara sauce recipes. You actively avoided any more one on one with your boss because of your damn thoughts. Over all, the evening was a success and you felt more at ease joining such a well-knit together team. 

Slowly every one left and before you knew it, you were alone with Hotch while Sarah and Garcia exchanged contact information. He cleared his throat to get you to look at him. You glanced over and smirked. He walked over to you and looked down, “Did you have a nice time?” You nodded unable to find your words. You wanted to slap yourself to get over this infatuation with the man after all he was your boss. He smiled slightly at you, “every one seemed to like you. I think you’ll fit nicely in the team”. You took a deep breath, “Thanks, that means a lot especially coming from you”. You both looked at each other as Sarah and Garcia loudly said their goodbyes. Hotch said goodbye to Sarah and held his hand out to you as he said, “Look forward to seeing you Monday”. You clutched his hand and smiled. With that Garcia and Hotch walked out. Garcia quickly turned back to Sarah and made a quizzical face at her. You smiled at the two girls. You and Sarah turned to Rossi and thanked him for a delicious meal. “Rossi, thank you so much for arranging the meeting. It definitely helped easing my nerves joining such an elite team”. Rossi smiled, “I knew you would be a great fit. Hell, I haven’t seen Aaron smile that much in a long time”. You blushed at his words as Rossi looked at Sarah and smirked. “What the hell is with all the smirking,” you thought. You shook your head and you and Sarah left. 

Sarah didn’t even wait a second before the car doors were closed. “So, that Hotch is cute?” You glared at her as you started the car. “Don’t start Sarah, he is my boss. I can’t entertain those thoughts”. She laughed, “So, you’ve had those thoughts?” You started to drive and ignored your friends comment. “If it helps, he definitely had those thoughts about you.” Shocked you looked at your friend and then back at the road, “you’re just saying that”. Sarah laughed, “Oh you poor naïve women, you mark my words, that man wants you”. You gulped and changed the subject.  
The next day, you and Sarah finished your apartment and you took her out to a nice farewell dinner. It was sad to see her go but you were excited to start your new adventure. 

Sunday afternoon, you were getting a little stir crazy so you decided to go for a run. You’ve heard that DC is famous for their cherry blossoms so you mixed in a little sight seeing with your run. You Googled a near by park and made your way there. You parked nearby and began to stretch. It was beautiful out, you saw families out at the park, multiple people jogging, and it reminded you of Central Park. You smile as you begin to walk toward the path. “Y/n?” you stopped in your tracks and turn to see Hotch and a small boy on a bike. You and Hotch look at each other for a second before you turn your attention to the small boy. “Hey, that is a super cool bike you got there.” His son beams at you, “Thanks! Daddy got it for me. I ride my bike while Daddy tries to keep up.” You laugh at him, “I bet you're super fast!” The small boy laughs when Hotch interrupts, “I’m sorry, y/n, this is my son Jack. Jack this is y/n, she is a new member of the team”. Jack looked at you and smiled, “You’re a hero too?” You grinned at Jack, “No, no I’m more like a hero in training. Like Robin is to Batman”. Jack smiled, “Daddy is Batman and you’re Robin”. You and Hotch laughed and Jack began to do circles on his bike around the two of you. “Come on guys lets go” Jack said as he started to ride his bike on the trail. Hotch smiles and simply says, “Shall we?” 

You smile and begin your run. After about four miles, you guys stopped. Breathing heavily, you laugh as you watched Jack start doing circles around you two. “For such a small guy, he’s got a lot of stamina”. Hotch laughs, “He gets it from me”. You both freeze at the implication of Hotch and stamina. You start to giggle and shake your head. Hotch laughs along and scoots Jack toward the parking lot. You watch Hotch load Jack’s small bike in their car and you start to say goodbye to Jack, “Y/n don’t you want to come for ice cream? Daddy promised ice cream”. You smiled at Jack’s sweet behavior. “Thanks buddy but I have a big day tomorrow so I should head back”. Jack pouted as Hotch approached you, ‘”you sure?” he asked. You look up at Hotch, “Yeah, but thanks for the run and invite. Next time I’ll join you two.” You eyes went wide, “I mean not there should be a next time. BUT if there was a next time, I will but it’s not like I planned on meeting you two.” Hotch cut off your nervous ramblings with laughing, “Next time it is y/n”. Jack shouts from the car, “I won’t forget, y/n. I’ll see you next time.” You laugh at Jack and smile at Hotch. As you walk towards your car you continue your mantra, “He’s your boss, he’s your boss, he’s your boss”. Hotch and Jack watch you as you walk to your car mumbling to yourself. Jack looks up to his dad, “I like her Daddy”. Hotch smiles, “Me too buddy, me too”.


	3. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months pass and the reader's past comes back to haunt her

4 months, that’s how long you’ve been working with the BAU and coincidently that’s how long you’ve been ‘accidently’ meeting up with Hotch and Jack but you keep telling yourself that he’s just your boss. You decide to not overthink it. Neither of you had made a move and it was nothing but friendly meetings. At least that’s what you keep telling yourself, your thoughts were interrupted when Garcia called every one explaining there’s a case. 

You all met in the bull pin curious on the new case. Every one looked up to see Hotch’s door open and Sarah and your former unit chief step out of the office. Your breath hitched, you immediately knew what the case was and you sadly looked at your new team. You sat down at your desk and put your head down. The team circled you, you heard JJ ask what’s going on, you felt Morgan’s hand on your shoulder but you couldn’t focus on anyone. Suddenly every one stopped talking. You heard Hotch tell them to go into the conference room. Silence engulfed you and you felt his presence. He knelt down, put his hand on your leg and whispered, “Y/n, look at me. Please look at me”. You slowly looked up, breathing heavily; you looked at Hotch and saw pain in his eyes. “Hotch, I don’t want them to think bad of me. I’m a good agent. I can do this job” your eyes started to fill up. Hotch grabbed your shoulders, he took one hand and put it under your chin forcing you to look up at him, “y/n, no one will think you can’t do this job. You are incredibly strong and brave. Now let’s go catch him, Agent y/n”. You bit your bottom lip as Hotch wiped away your tears. You nodded, took a deep breath and stood. Hotch stood by your side, put his hand on the small of your back and you both walked into the conference room. 

As soon as you two walked in, all eyes were on you, it was New York all over again, and they were looking at you with the same pity. Immediately you tensed and Hotch stood by your side. He leaned over and whispered, “You can do this”. You looked up at Sarah and she nodded encouragingly. You took a step forward and a deep breath. “A year ago we were working what we thought was a routine case, we stumbled across human trafficking ring. The unsub we were chasing was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. After interrogating our unsub, we got a lead on the human trafficking. We broke off into teams and my partner and I went to our assigned address. When we knocked on the door this elderly women let us in offering us coffee but before we knew it, we were surrounded.” You stopped to look up and they were all watching you with baited breath. “He offered us a deal, let one of us go and keep the other as collateral. The one set free would go and tell our agency to back off so they could clear out and find another location but if they didn’t the agent being held would die a terrible death. I remember looking at my partner. She had tears in her eyes. She just got married. Without putting too much thought in to it, I stepped forward and she was tied up. They took me and cleared the house telling me that eventually the team would find my partner.

I was in his possession for a week. At first they did nothing, just kept me chained to a chair occasionally giving me food and water. After a while, I guess he got bored and started to draw on me.” You stopped and looked at Hotch as you started to roll up your shirt. You heard the gasps but your eyes never left Hotch’s. Looking at him, gave you strength and you finished. “He left a few days later, kissing me on the cheek and telling me he’d see me soon. With that he ran off and I heard the gunshots. My unit chief was the first to find me. He left no evidence where he was going only the promise that he would be back. I recovered and after a few days in NY, I was transferred here.” You looked up at your team, you were sure to make eye contact with every single one of them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you but I didn’t want your pity, I didn’t want you to feel bad for me or that I somehow couldn’t do my job”. 

Reid was the first to stand up, he walked over to you and said, “y/n, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your team member. It shows your courage when all odds were against you.” Morgan and Garcia came towards you, “We’re a family here and we don’t think less of our family…ever.” You began to tear up as JJ came up, “You’re one of the bravest agents I know” Prentiss was next, “We don’t pity you, we admire you” finally Rossi stood, “You’re no damsel in distress”. You started to laugh and cry at that. You were surrounded by your team all hugging you. In the midst of the hug, you managed to glance back at Hotch, he continued to stare at you with such intensity, and you couldn’t look away. 

Your unit chief cleared her throat and you all broke apart, rubbing the tears away, Sarah laid out files. It appears our unsub is back in New York, we discovered one of our newest recruits murdered and mutilated similar to your scars. You opened the file to see a much younger version of yourself, similar hair, eyes and body structure. Morgan glanced over the file, “Seems like he has a type”. You shuttered at his words. You flipped through the report stopping suddenly when you saw the next part. You looked up at Hotch and found he was already looking at you. JJ sighed, “y/n, we can’t give in to his demands”. Prentiss looked confused and turned the page seeing the note that said, “I want her back. A deals a deal”. 

Ever the professional, Hotch ordered everyone to get their go bags, “wheels up in 30” before telling you to meet you in his office. You quickly gave Sarah and your former unit chief a hug and went up to his office. You stood there a minute before Hotch closed the door over. His deep voice breaking your thoughts, “ I want you to know that I don’t want you to go but I also know that there is no way in hell I’m going to convince you to stay away from this case”. You turned to face him. He stepped forward and gently grabbed your hands, “we don’t talk about it but you’ve become very important to Jack and me.” You sighed and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close, gently rubbing your arm. Despite the heaviness in your stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of your body pressed against his. You sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. The moment was broken by the knock on the door but Hotch didn’t back away when he said, “Come in”. You watched him as he talked to Rossi, he didn’t let your hand go, just calmly rub circles on your hand. Rossi smirked at the cozy moment between you two when he turned to leave. Hotch watched you when he said, “You ready?” You nodded and the two of you walked out. 

The flight to New York was quick and filled with filling the team in on everything. When we landed, Hotch gave out orders; Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan went to the crime scene while the rest of the team went to the NY office. You walked in to the building and for some reason, you were nervous. The others walked ahead while Hotch stayed back; he leaned in and whispered, “What’s the matter?” You murmered, “You know for the longest time I used to consider this place my home but it seems so cold and distant now.” He stared at you and simply said, “That because you have a new home”. You smiled and you two walked to the elevator. The bells dinged and you saw former co-workers scrambling about. Your former unit chief led you in to a conference room where all the case files were laid out. You were talking to Reid when Agent Dennis walked in. You glared at him as he went over to talk to Hotch. Totally distracted by that douchebag’s presence you ignored Reid. Finally Reid noticed and followed your glare. “Who’s he?” Reid whispered. You looked at Reid, “No one important just a former co-worker/doucebag”. Yours and Reids laughter was broken up by the return of Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss. You watched Rossi whisper to Hotch, you saw how he visibly tensed up at whatever Rossi had to say. You didn’t see Dennis come over to you; smugly he looked over to Reid, “Watch out for this one, she’s prone to violent outbreaks”. You were taken back at his remark but before you could defend yourself, Reid said, “You know statistically, her attitude is a result of your action. Therefore if you don’t like her attitude, blame yourself.” You started to laugh as you two watched Agent Dennis leave the room. 

Sarah came in the room and said, “they found another agent dead, same M.O.” You sighed and looked at Hotch and Rossi. You knew the only way to get this unsub was to draw him out and you had a feeling that is what the two senior agents were arguing about. The case was nearly identical than the last one except this time that note read, “A deal is a deal. I want what is mine”. You all sat at the conference table and discussed profile and options. You listened to them and decided to finally speak up. “This unsub is good. He doesn’t leave a trail and we all know he isn’t going to stop until he gets me. So, how about we give him me?” Every one looked up at you and you heard Hotch whisper, “No”. You looked at Rossi pleading with you to help you out but you continued, “We have two of the best analyst working with us, insert a tracking device or something and let’s catch him”. Sarah didn’t like the idea of putting you in danger but she also knew between her and Garcia they could come up with something. Rossi spoke up, “We’d have to make it look like she is doing this on her own.” Morgan interrupted Rossi, “We’re not seriously considering this asinine plan? Hotch?” You looked around, when Prentiss offered her opinion, “Morgan you saw that crime scene, we’re not going to get anything from it, it was pristine. This might be the best chance we have”. The whole table started talking about every possibility and backup plan. You watched as they went through every option. Sarah and Garcia were on the phone talking about a tracking device and a backup just in case. Before you knew it, a plan was in place and the team was going back to their rooms to rest. Sarah and Garcia had to make up the devices and run some tests before you could do anything. 

Your team walked back to the hotel, which conveniently was next door to the office. Every one went to their rooms, you showered and blew dry your hair when you heard the knock at your door. You grabbed your gun and walked toward the door. You smiled when you began to unlatch all the locks on your door. Hotch walked through and smiled at your gun. “Expecting someone?” he said. You smirked at him, “No Hotch, but that’s the point I wasn’t expecting someone therefore gun in hand”. He nodded, “You know you can call me Aaron. You call me Aaron when we’re with Jack.” You smiled at him, “ok, Aaron. Can I help you with something?”. 

He stood behind you as you put down your gun. He gently put his hand on your shoulder. One of your scars was peaking through your tank top. You heard him sigh, “You showed the team your stomach scars but I know about your back as well”. He gently put his hand on your back turning you around to look at him. You looked down and whispered, “I know the scars mean I survived but they’re ugly.” Aaron put his hand under your chin making you look up at him. “Hey y/n, you’re beautiful and you’re right the scars mean you’re a survivor, a fighter and they make you who you are. A beautiful warrior.” You didn’t hesitate but just leaned in and Aaron met you. He kissed you and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words, would never be. His hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as your breath mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between you two and you could feel the beating of his heart against your chest. Reluctantly you both pulled away sighing and breathing each other in. He whispered, “I don’t want you to do this. Every instinct in my body is screaming to take you away from here”. You smile and put your hand on his cheek, cradling his face, “I’ll be ok. I have the best damn team backing me up. You guys are a force to be reckoned with.” He smiled and leaned in when his phone rang. You smiled as you saw Jack’s smiling face. You two talked with Jack until it was his bedtime. It was late when Hotch left but he stopped at the door turning to face you, “I propose a new deal”. You looked at him confused as he continued, “This unsub gave you a deal well, I propose a new deal”. You smiled at Aaron as he continued; “My deal is when you are back safely we go out on a proper date”. You smiled and nodded, “I think I can agree to this deal, Aaron”. He smiled and kissed you. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. 

 

You closed the door, grinning like a 15-year-old girl, your phone interrupted your daydreaming and you remembered, “Aaron will not be happy with me after this”. You sighed and answered the call.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader turns herself in while the BAU team impatiently waits for the unsub to reveal himself

The next morning most of the team was downstairs enjoying breakfast when Hotch noticed your absence. “Anyone hear from y/n?” he asked. Rossi smirked, “I don’t know Aaron, I do believe you were the last one to see her”. Hotch rolled his eyes and tried calling you after no answer he went to your room. He knocked a few times, getting more and more nervous finally he took out his master key card and opened the door to see an empty room. He ran downstairs, dialing the NY office to report you missing. The team scrambled together, running across the street and up to the office. They burst through the doors to see Garcia and Sarah standing there. 

Sarah calmly said, “Why don’t we all sit?” Hotch stepped forward, “Where is she?” Garcia stood by Sarah and repeated what she said, “Why don’t we all sit down in the secure conference room and talk”. Silently the team walked into the room while Sarah and Garcia locked the doors and lowered the blinds. Garcia pulled up a map while Sarah spoke, “She is tracking nicely. She wanted to leave before you woke up to have an authentic reaction. She was sure he was watching us.” Garcia continued, “I just sent you all a link to her live location as well as audio. She has 4 separate GPS on her as well as mics in her earrings. We’ll be able to hear but she won’t be able to hear us. That was the only way we could get them to pass any sort of listening device test.” Hotch wanted to yell and scream but he knew that wouldn’t help you and you needed his and everyone’s A game now. He stood, “Ok, how far of a head start does she have?” Garcia looked at her laptop, “she started transmitting about an hour ago. She should be near her destination in about 2 minutes.” Your former unit chief spoke up, “She’s headed right into the lions den, he’ll be sure to find her quick so let’s load up and head in that direction”. Hotch and his team nodded and started down towards the cars. 

You knew they were listening so you started to hum the song “I’m walking on sunshine” just to let them know you were ok. Rossi started to laugh as you hummed your song, “I think she is singing to us to let us know she’s ok”. Hotch showed no emotion, just put the car in drive and followed you. You stopped dead in the middle of an unknown alley when three guys came out from the shadows circling you like you were their prey. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” You rolled your eyes, anxious to get this show on the road, “I’m looking for your boss. Actually I should say, your boss is looking for me”. You flipped your badge opened and held your hands up. “I’m here to surrender. Please inform him”. Two of three stopped dead in their tracks, “You know Sal?” one guy hesitantly asked. You nodded, “Yes, and Sal knows me so it’s in your best interest you contact Sal.” While you were chit chatting with the three guys, Garcia and Sarah were cross checking the name Sal with human trafficking. Two of three guys were on their cell phones while one stepped forward. “While we wait for Sal to confirm your story, how about we have a little fun?” You stepped back while he continues to step forward. “Don’t do anything drastic” the man looked at you but you were speaking mainly towards Hotch, who you knew was listening. He came up to you and started to stroke your cheek while leaning in but he didn’t get far because he was thrown away from you. You looked up to see Sal looking at you and then he turned to the man and shot him right in the head. Then suddenly Sal stepped forward and knocked you out. 

You don’t know how long you were out but you do know Hotch and the teams were probably anxiously awaiting any sign of life. So with your head throbbing you starting to hum “I’m walking on sunshine”. 

Hotch let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in when he heard you mumble that silly song. The team was only a few blocks away awaiting for Sal to admit something to the where about of the human trafficking ring. Everyone was listening in for something anything. They all knew the danger you were in and they all knew Hotch was itching to get you out of there. 

Sal stepped into your room, “Well, well, well welcome back to the land of the living”. You struggled against your restraints as he slowly approached you grinning like cat approaching his mouse. He lifted his hand to stroke your cheek. “I’ve been looking forward to this day. You messed up a pretty good operation however we did get to meet and I think I’ll be forever thankful for that”. You looked up at him with pure confusion. He smiled but it was almost like he was dead inside when he looked at you. He continued, “You see people say I’m evil but I say I’m just wired differently.” He leaned down to face you. “I think you’re wired differently too. I think you enjoyed our time together.” You shook your head, ‘this man is truly demented’ you thought. “As I was saying, others look at a squirrel and see something cute, but I see something I can kill. I don’t want to just shoot it though; I want to see how long it can last while I disembowel it nice and slow. I want to see the light go out in its rodent eyes while I examine its innards. I took my time with you. I wanted to see how long you could last while I played with you. Most people cave after hour 4 but you lasted 3 days and to me that shows strength. So, in honor of our anniversary I rescued you from normalcy. You don’t have to pretend anymore. Embrace your inner evil.” He grinned at you as he pulled out his knife. 

The team was getting antsy so every one knew Hotch was barely holding it together however you would never know it. He held it together despite every instinct to run in there and take you away. Rossi leaned forward and looked at Hotch, “She’s strong. She’ll be ok”. Hotch looked at Rossi, “I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like it”. 

Sal approached you twirling his knife. You looked at him not saying a word. “You know I will break you.” With that being said, he took the knife and cut down your shirt, not breaking any skin but revealing his past works. You took a deep breath as he put the blade against your skin, “How do you do it? How do you evade the authority?” He smiled as he continues to run the knife slowly down your chest careful not to cut you yet. You took the chance to look up at him, “You had to have help...do you have an insider tipping you off? There’s no way you could avoid a whole police force?” He flinched at your insult to his intelligence and turned the knife around so he could draw some blood. You whimpered at his slow meticulous cut. 

Morgan looked at Hotch as he took a deep breath. The team heard your whimper but Hotch didn’t budge, “She’s smart. She is playing into his ego. She’ll get him to talk”

Sal continued to drag his blade around your chest. Your breathing was becoming erratic but you needed more information, “Sal, you’re either going to kill me or break me…why don’t you enlighten me and talk to me?” He smirked, “I knew we were kindred spirits.” He put the knife down and pulled a chair up. “This is the deal. You ask a question and I ask a question. If I think you’re lying, you’ll be punished. Deal?” You sighed and nodded yes. “Did you miss me?” he asked you. You didn’t even hesitate when you said no. He tilted his head, “lie” as he picked up the knife and carved into your skin. You whimpered but didn’t shout out like you knew he wanted you to. You waited a little until the pain subsided and whispered, “Tell me about the human trafficking?” He stood up and laughed, “Always the FBI agent, don’t you worry, I’ll break that train of thought and use it for my advantage.” You rolled your eyes. “I do admire your spirit. Now a deal is a deal…its rather easy my dear. The key is to move them in small quantities not to flag any suspicious. I have recruiters in different parts of the world. India is red flagged because that’s where every one goes. I believe the average is 2.3 million people mainly women are sold into the sex trade so I think out of the box and get from places like Bangladesh, Malaysia and Eastern Europe. Now enough about business…my turn” He stepped closer to you, “Tell me y/n does it excite you when I touch you?” Wide eyed you looked at him and spit in his face. He laughed again, “Lie” and he plunged the knife in your leg causing you to scream. 

Hotch was having a hard time listening; every one saw his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Your unit chief spoke up, “we have enough to arrest him, and we could go in”. Hotch took a deep breath, “we still don’t have a location of the victims”. 

You tried to control your breathing as you started to hum your song. You wanted your team to know not to come in yet. You knew they were having a difficult time listening to your torture but you needed to know the location of the victims. It was Sal’s turn to look confused, “are you humming walking on sunshine?” You chuckled, spitting out blood while looking up to him, “Where do you keep them?” He got in your face as he whispered, “At my dock, tucked away safely. You seem so curious about my operation, maybe you should join them, that’ll definitely give you in the inside scoop.” He picked up his cell and called someone. “Any room in paddock 9?” He turned and smirked, “Good, I have someone that’ll be joining them soon. She is not to be touched but I want her to get the full experience”. 

You hung your head as you listened to him talk. You knew Sarah and Garcia were tracing that call and hopefully they’ll have a location soon. Soon screams broke out. Men rushed forward, shouting orders. Gun fired. More shouting. More screaming. More running. The attack was fierce, efficient and deadly. Sal glared at you, “what did you do?” Blood dripping down your chest and sides, you smirked, “Sal, I’d like you to meet SSA Aaron Hotcher”. 

In that frozen second between stand off and fighting you see Hotch’s eyes flick from you to Sal. Their faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. There was stillness on both sides. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow Hotch rained blows onto Sal as if he meant to smash him into the very earth but Sal put up a good fight. Each didn’t just want the other dead, they wanted him smashed, obliterated, nothing left to bury. 

Morgan ran into the room trying to safely pull the two men apart. You whispered Hotch’s name, and with that he immediately disarmed Sal and threw him toward Morgan to arrest him. He was by your side immediately untying you. You fell into his arms while he wrapped his jacket around you. You whispered, “Did you find them?” He held you close, “They are being emptied out of the paddocks as we speak. You did good y/n” With that you fainted from exhaustion and loss of blood.


	5. Official Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and recovery

You were in and out of consciousness through out the trip to the hospital. EMS stabilized you and was already pumping you with drugs. The whole team met you and Hotch at the hospital. They all were relieved that you were ok, in pain but ok. They surrounded your hospital bed, all making sure you were comfortable, and you appreciated their concern but were also ready to close your eyes. You lay there struggling to listen, gripping the hospital sheets when Hotch spoke up. His deep voice breaking through your haze, “Ok, every one go back to the hotel, rest up, we’ll have lots of paperwork tomorrow and I’m sure y/n needs rest.” One by one they came over to say goodbye. They all left leaving you and Hotch alone. 

Aaron looked at you, knowing already what face you would make, and you did. Your eyes got that wide look, your bottom lip trembled and he hurried to sit by your bedside. His eyes walked from one injury to another, taking every thing in. Aaron could see the conflict already, you wanting to be strong and the raw need to weep welling up. “It’s alright”, he whispered, “you can cry”. It was all the permission you needed, head down on the white woolen blanket, minutes passing until you fell fast asleep gripping his hands. 

You awoke several hours later when the nurses came in to check your vitals. You looked over to see Aaron watching their every move and smiled at his vigilance. You locked eyes with him before putting your head on your pillow and drifting off to sleep again. 

A few hours later you heard the quiet whispers of the staff. You began to stir opening your eyes to see Aaron and the doctor talking. You tried to talk but your mouth was incredibly dry. Aaron was by your side, stroking your head while giving you some water, whispering you asked him, “When can we go?” He smiled, “Y/n you were tortured and stabbed, let the doctors do their job properly and then we can go”. Groaning you put your head back on the pillow. 

Day 3… “Aaron Hotcher, if you don’t get me out of here, I’m going to…” You glared at Aaron who was smirking at you while you ranted, “I’m going to do something, I don’t know what but I promise you I will do it! You need to call in favors and get these Nazi doctors to release me!” With that, your doctor walked in, “So y/n, something tells me you are anxious to leave?” You groan as she walks in looking at your charts. “Every thing is healing up nicely, you’ll be sore for quite some time and you’ll have stiches for another 8 days so as long as you have someone stay with you, I don’t see why we can’t release you”. You practically squealed in excitement, whipping the blankets off and attempting to get off the bed when she interrupted, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, I just need to speak with your emergency contact, I have a Sarah McGregor. I just need to go over some after care instructions”. You glanced at Aaron, and you saw a glimpse of hurt before he stood and told the doctor that he would get Sarah over here and that she could start the release paperwork.

Aaron returned to your room, “Sarah is on her way, so you should be out of here soon”. Unsure of what exactly to say, “Aaron, I made her my emergency contact because I wasn’t exactly sure if I should put your name down. I didn’t know what to do.” He came over to your bed and sighed, “Y/n this is uncharted territory for both of us, I’m not mad at you but just so you know I’ll still be checking on you until your clear for duty” You smile as he leans forward to give you a quick peck on the lips. 

The paperwork was processed both Sarah and Aaron listened in on the after care instructions and you were free to go! They made you leave in a wheelchair, which you were not pleased with, but at this point you would’ve done anything to get out of that hospital room. Sarah took you to your hotel room to let you shower and put clean clothes on. You were meeting the team downstairs for food and drinks, although no drinks for you since you still had pain meds in your system. 

Sarah told you that she was going on down and that Aaron would be here to walk you down in a second. “I’m not a dog Sarah, I don’t need to be walked” you yelled from the bathroom. Hearing no response, you opened the door to see Aaron smiling at you shaking his head. “Ready to go y/n?” he asked and you smiled and took his arm. You hobbled down the hallway to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Aaron said quickly, “One thing I wanted to get out of the way before dinner…” The next thing you knew, he had slammed his lips to yours. You hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of your lips and at your grant of access, delved inside my mouth. Your arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. You both parted panting when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped forward holding out his hand, acting like he didn’t just totally ravaged your mouth with his kiss. You stared at him blinking before you took his hand to walk you over to your friends. They all scrambled towards you when you got into the hotel restaurant, hugging you and laughing. Every one sat around the table when Reid innocently asked, “Y/n why are your lips so puffy and red?” You turned bright red while every one started to snicker and giggle. You glared at Aaron who was quietly drinking his water while Reid was thoroughly confused. Morgan finally told him, “Reid my man, I’ll tell you when you’re older” which led to more laughing. 

The next few days were spent finalizing paperwork and forced meetings with an FBI approved shrink. Every one on the team had to meet with him at least once and you had to meet multiple times to determine your mental state and discuss any PTSD symptoms. After another week in New York, everyone was ready to go home. You said your goodbyes to everyone in the NY office even to Agent Dennis. As you turned to leave, Aaron grabbed your hand and you took it walking towards the elevator doors. You heard Agent Dennis yell, “Hey did you see that? They’re holding hands.” Rossi turned around and looked at your unit chief, “No I didn’t see anything, did you?” Your unit chief blushed and smiled, “No Agent Rossi, I didn’t see a thing” Agent Dennis turned mumbling about something being unfair. You squeezed Aaron’s hand and he looked down and smiled. 

Outside it was raining and part of the team flocked towards the SUV waiting to take them to the airport. The other SUV was stuck at a light. Hotch waived the SUV on while you two waited for the other car. Even under the building’s cover, Aaron’s hair becomes one with his face, wetly draped over his bone structure. His expression is serious but at this moment, here at the busy intersection, cars rushing by with wipers in full swing, you pull his hand to stop him from moving, he looks down in way that shows that he’s really happy but too macho to show it and you kiss. The passersby melt away, the traffic too, and the moment is yours. For the kiss it’s as if you’ve been transported somewhere heavenly and perhaps if it weren’t for the cold New York rain you might believe you had.


	6. A New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoring Haley's Promis

2 Years Later

Sarah came for one of her monthly visits and you were all out at a local pub. It wasn’t too crowded and you managed to snag one of those circle booths. You got up to grab the next round but before you left, Aaron snatched your arm and kissed you causing the whole table to groan. You heard Rossi say, “You’d think after two years they’d be over the honeymoon phase”. Every one laughed as you waltzed up to the bar. You ordered the next round of drinks from the overly friendly bartender. He chatted it up with you as you waited for him to make the drinks. You glanced back every so often watching your friends. The bartender gently touched your hand to get your attention as he offered to help you carry the drinks. You smiled and turned to face Hotch glaring at the bartender. You smirked as you approached the table. The bartender noticeable flinched under his scrutiny, dropping off the drinks and backing away from Hotch. Morgan started to laugh, “The Hotch stare, considered a lethal weapon in 49 states”. You busted out laughing as Hotch continued to glare at the poor bartender; you leaned in and whispered, “Relax Aaron, I only have eyes for you”.

That night, you two got home early enough to tuck Jack into bed. You knew how much it meant to Aaron to spend as much time as he could with his son. You never complained about leaving parties or get togethers early because Aaron and Jack are your first priority. You walked Jack upstairs to tuck him in, you loved to read to him and sometimes talk to mommy. You liked to listen to Aaron tell stories about her so the small boy would never forget about his precious mommy. You would never replace her nor would you ever try. From what you heard she was an incredibly brave women and you wanted Jack to know that both his parents were heroes. You said your goodnights and you walked hand in hand downstairs. Sarah was leaving in a few days so you weren’t planning on spending the night. 

Aaron pulled you onto the couch as he said, “I just want to relax for a moment before you attempt to go.” You smiled as he grabbed your hand and started to rub calming circles. He whispered, “You know I love that you never complain about when we talk about Haley or you never asked to take her picture down.” You turned to face him, “Aaron, I would never ask you to do that. Plus you have plenty of pictures of us up as well. Jack needs to know who is mother was, he needs to know how incredibly selfless and brave she was. A hero, just like his dad” and you leaned in and kissed him before snuggling back into his warm embrace. 

“You know Haley made me promise her something before she passed.” You turned to see his face. “She said that she wanted Jack to believe in love because it is the most important thing. She made me promise to show him”. You eyes began to glisten with tears, Aaron never really spoke of his last moments with her but he continued, “I was wondering if you would help me honor Haley’s request and help me show him laughter and show him love. So, Y/n I have a new deal to propose, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Wide eyed you looked at him. He pulled out a ring box and before he could open it, you leaned forward and kissed him slow putting in every emotion you were feeling into the kiss. When you broke away you whispered, “Yes Aaron Hotcher, Yes I will marry you”. He smiled and leaned in to kiss you some more. “I hope you know you’re not leaving tonight,” he practically growled in your ear as he left trails of kisses down your neck. You pulled apart and grabbed your phone texting Sarah that you’re staying with your fiancé. You pressed send and went back to kissing Aaron when both your phones started to go off. You both looked and you groaned into his chest. You had by accidently sent that message in your group chat and now your whole team knows. Aaron laughed, put your phones to the side and held your hand. “They can wait, however I can’t… so please future Mrs. Aaron Hotcher get your cute ass upstairs”. You laughed as you stood, “A deals a deal and I don’t renege on deals” And you both went upstairs to celebrate.


End file.
